The Maiden's Fancy
by WatchesFromTheShadows
Summary: After the death of her father Haruhi becomes a hostess on a cruise ship. She leaves the host club and everything else she's always known behind her. Little did she know, the host club was about to find her again. No lemon, just adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Haruhi**

"That was amazing, I can see why you're the most asked for hostess on the ship."

Haruhi didn't say anything. She could no longer remember this man's name and didn't care what he thought of her performance either. Her job here was done and he was leaving the next day.

Finally, she turned and looked him in the eye, making sure to keep her gaze away from his repulsive body. "Thank you for the compliment sir, have an enjoyable stay in the mainland." There was no point in sugarcoating her words anymore.

After gathering her uniform she bowed at her satisfied customer and walked out the door.

Once she closed it, she made a disgusted face. Haruhi couldn't help it. She always felt filthy after she finished a night of "working" on the ship.

She ran through the ship, holding back her tears as she did. When she made it to her room, she locked the door, ran to the bathroom, jumped in the shower, and cried.

The feeling was terrible, it was as if there were termites crawling all over her, inside her, and gnawing at her heart.

When she first started working on the ship, she didn't realize it would feel like this. When Renge asked her to be a hostess on her ship she thought it would feel like her days as a host. She thought there would be a feeling of gratitude after making the clients smile like there was from the ladies. She thought it would be ok if she was herself. She didn't know that it would leave her feeling this empty.

After her sobs slowed down, she thought about her first time. It was three months after she graduated from Ouran and she had just found out her father was murdered on his way home from work.

It was a random shooting and the killer was found right after but she was still hurt. Looking for some sort of release she ran to her boyfriend's apartment.

She had been dating Tamaki Suoh a few years and was still very much in love with him. He may have been capricious, flamboyant, and a bit ditsy but he was also charming, gentle, and protective.

After throwing herself into his arms she convinced him that losing her virginity was the best thing to do.

Afterwards, she still felt lost. She hadn't told Tamaki about her father and when he fell asleep she left the apartment. While she was wondering in the red light district she saw Renge, in drag, get thrown out of a hostess club.

"Wait until my father hears about this! I promise you'll regret treating me so terribly!" She screamed as her wig came off and revealed long red hair.

"Renge?" Haruhi asked, trying to confirm what she was seeing.

Renge whipped her head around to see who had recognized her. When she saw it was Haruhi Fujioka, she grinned wildly.

"HARUHI!" She leaped into her favorite host's arms. Feeling the familiar warmth, Haruhi started to cry. Renge knew what to do. She took Haruhi to a 24-hour diner and listened to Haruhi's whole story while sipping on coffee.

"By the way Renge, can you explain your current appearance?" Haruhi asked trying to sound like Kyouya.

Renge, getting the joke, laughed and said, "Well, I have my own cruise ship and I went to recruit workers. I have all the famous ones I need, I just have to find an unknown face to finish my collection."

"Pardon? What kind of cruise ship is this?" Haruhi was confused.

"An elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Renge laughed, "It's a host club and a hostess club put together in this whole 'pirates of the sea' theme. I just can't get away from those things apparently. Kyouya Ootori is helping me with it, kind of like a co-ownership." Renge thought for a moment while Haruhi smiled.

"That sounds amazing Renge. And I'm glad you're putting your energy into something healthier than those video games." Haruhi said.

All of a sudden, Renge grabbed Haruhi's hands and said, "Haruhi why don't you be my last hostess!"

In shock, Haruhi said ok and left for the ship the next day. She left without a note, without a word, without a trace. The whole Fujioka family was erased from every record. She changed her name, grew her hair out, dyed it, wore contacts and eventually forgot who the real Haruhi Fujioka was entirely. She hoped everyone could forget who she was and she could forget who they were.

Pulling herself out of her flashback, she got out of the shower and got into her pajamas. She laid down in her bed and wondered who her next client will be. Not that it mattered to her of course, it wouldn't be her Tamaki, he would never be so selfish as to go to a hostess club let alone a cruise.

**Tamaki**

"I'm not going to do it Hikaru, I'm getting married in a month." Tamaki said. It had been 7 years since his first love failed and he didn't want to risk anything with his wife.

"That's exactly why you have to do it! It's been long enough, you have to get over the fact that Haruhi left you right after stealing your v-card. You're only marrying this girl because it's beneficial to your business, you need to open your eyes to true love once again." Hikaru argued. They were in Tamaki's office, making arrangements for his wedding to a girl named Rasetsu Fuwa.

Tamaki cringed at the memory of his last night with Haruhi. She had dropped out of college without a warning, left her dorm room with all of her belongings and even her father disappeared. His apartment had been cleared out and left spotless too.

Tamaki sighed, "Well Hikaru, you've been around quite a bit, tell me, have you ever met anybody who was _remotely_ similar to Haruhi in _any_ way? Because I sure haven't and I'm empty without someone like her." He didn't hide his bitterness.

Hikaru shared a hurt look with him, "I miss her too Tono, but we have to accept the fact that she's gone. Kyouya can't even find her-"

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I hope everyday that she would arrive on my doorstep or that I wake up to find it was all just a dream?" Tamaki couldn't help but explode. She had hurt him and he didn't even know why. He wasn't even sure if she was kidnapped or murdered or if she had gotten into trouble and was in the witness protection program. All he knew was Kyouya knew something nobody else knew and if she _were_ to pop back up into his life again he would instantly forgive her.

"Tono, please do this. We know the people who owns the place and it's a great place to hold your bachelor party. Your fellow hosts are worried about you and it would mean the world to us if you did this." Hikaru went back to his original argument.

Tamaki was tired of this conversation and Hikaru obviously wasn't giving up. "Fine but I'm not having sex with those ladies."

"Well that's something at least. Thanks Tono. It means a lot to me." Hikaru smiled and left the room.

Tamaki sighed again, "Haruhi," he whispered, "if you're out there, please come back. I still need you."

**Renge**

"So the young master finally succumbed to your pleading?" Renge asked the former host club, well minus the leader and Haruhi of course.

"Yes, but I'm still not sure why it's so important that he come here." Kaoru said.

"I can answer that," Kyouya stepped forward, "Do you all remember a former host by the name of Haruhi Fujioka?"

"How could we forget, Kyo-chan?" Hani senpai asked matter-of-factly. He was still short and cute.

"Well over the years she has been in a very specific line of work. One that required her to change her name and appearance and leave everyone she loves behind." Kyouya explained.

"It would've been fine if she kept in touch with you guys but she didn't and I didn't find out about it until recently." Renge stepped in, "I want her to make amends with you guys, more specifically Tamaki."

"I was unaware that everyone was able to keep in touch with her until recently too so it's partially my fault." Kyouya added, "Now that the misunderstanding has been cleared up we would like to fix the trouble we've caused until now."

"Wait, slow down, are you saying that you guys have known where she was all this time?" Hikaru asked.

"She works on my cruise ship. The one I want you to bring Tamaki to. I want all of you to know beforehand because Tamaki's reaction will be big enough for everyone." Renge said.

"Why should we? She didn't say anything to us through the years, what makes you think she gives a damn about us now?" Hikaru was now visibly upset.

Renge put her hand on his shoulder, "Hikaru, everyone has been hurting from her actions. She cries herself to sleep when she thinks no one's listening. She doesn't have many friends. She hasn't opened up to _any_ of the male staff. When she left it was to escape grief. She just found out her father was murdered, she didn't know what was right anymore. Please give her a chance at friendship and love again."

Hikaru looked Renge in the eye for awhile and finally said, "Alright I'm in. I miss her. How about you guys?" He turned to the other three.

"Yes." Kaoru responded.

"I wanna see Haru-chan again!" Hani-senpai exclaimed

Mori-senpai nodded and smiled.

"Good, let the plan be set in motion." Renge smiled. This was the last chance she had to make Haruhi happy again and everything had to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, a few things before I begin. First, thank you so much to the people who read this and put it on their favorite list. I wasn't expecting that many people to like this story and was very grateful to all of you. Second, thank you to the people who reviewed. I liked seeing your thoughts on the story and I'm glad you did that. Last, I forgot before I posted this story to do a disclaimer so I will say it now. I don't own ANYTHING written by the amazing Hatori Bisco.

**Chapter 2**

**Haruhi**

"Anne? Are you coming with us to send the men off today?"

Haruhi looked at the blond hair, blue eye beauty at her door and answered in her English-accented Japanese.

"No, that man was dreadful. You girls go without me, it will break your character if you don't."

"Alright, see you at breakfast?" She looked hopefully at Haruhi.

"Yes, I will be there Tamao." Haruhi smiled at her.

After the door was closed Haruhi resumed getting dressed for the day. Since the previous clients were leaving she could wear her sweats and not her costume.

Haruhi didn't like the 180 degree change at first but she got used to it. She was known to everyone she met now as Anne, the half English-half Japanese fisherman's daughter. On the ship she had a fake reputation of being friendly but also hard to get. She had average breasts but very nicely shaped legs. She also had red hair, she pulled off the dye job by staying hairless everywhere else and keeping it a deep wine red color so her eyebrows matched. However, what made her a beauty on the ship was the fact that she wore contacts that gave her one green eye and one blue. She was the most popular girl on the ship so she only got the clients who paid the most.

For the most part it was pretty good. She got paid a lot for very little work but there were still some things she wished she had done a bit better in her life.

Before Haruhi went to the mess hall she stopped and prayed at the alter for her mom and dad. Since she was considered a halfer no one questioned her traditions, which she was thankful for.

"Mom, dad, I miss you. I'm still saving up money but I'm also still making it by lying about myself. I hope you still love me even though I don't really love myself anymore. As always I wish you happiness in the after life and I'm glad you can be together again now" A tear escaped Haruhi's eye as she finished. She wiped it quickly and left her room, putting on her mask of monotony as she turned the lights off.

When Haruhi entered the mess hall everyone was back from seeing the clients off. Realizing she left her room too late to get some quiet time before the day began. She went to the kitchen and got a blueberry bagel with mixed berry cream cheese and a cup of coffee with milk and sugar. Anne liked sweet things.

Haruhi sat down at a table with Tamao and her friends Kyoko and Shizune. Before she could join in on the conversation they were having though, Renge burst in the room and demanded attention.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen I have your checks and your next assignments. Before I give them to you though I need to make an announcement. The next group won't be very big but they require plenty of attention." Renge paused and waited for the murmuring to die down. "There will only be 5 men and 5 women. I have assigned multiple people to each person but only one out of each group is allowed to be the escort and the people who aren't the escorts don't have to entertain the person they are assigned to. The reason why I have such a small group for this is because the people who are coming are very important. The men are former hosts and one of them is getting married so they decided to have both the bachelor and bachelorette parties on this ship."

"Wait," Kyoko asked, "You have planned parties for groups on this ship before, why are you making it so they're the only ones who are here?"

"Good question Kyoko-chan." Renge answered, "The men who are coming are. . . Very old friends of mine. I offered them the entire ship for their parties because I wanted to show I was supporting the marriage with all my heart. Which is why I need everyone to cooperate with this job. I know it's strange and out of the ordinary but these people are special to me. I need everything to go according to plan and I need them to leave happy. Now, I've said everything I need to say so come up and collect your folders"

Haruhi was confused at this point. Renge was only close to a few people in Japan and she wanted even less to be truly happy. Haruhi made her way apprehensively up to Renge. She tried to catch her eye but Renge wouldn't look her way. Now she knew something was up. When she finally got her folder she understood what this was all about. The picture on the biography was none other than Tamaki Suoh.

Haruhi tried to say something to Renge but she started talking to the group again, "Alright one more thing, these guys are coming a week earlier than normal so you only have a week to prepare for your clients. Good luck everyone!" And with that she was gone.

Everyone was buzzing about their new clients, they were excited because these people were better looking than anyone else they've ever had. The hosts and hostesses were all surprised Renge knew such people but Haruhi didn't hear any of it. She was busy dealing with conflicting emotions. She was furious, scared, nervous and excited all at once. It was the first time in 7 years she felt anything but regret and grief.

**Renge**

That was horrible. Renge had never felt more ashamed of herself. She wanted to warn Haruhi before she did that but Kyouya convinced her not to. He said it would be safer to not draw attention to it. Renge still wasn't sure though.

"Kyouya, are you sure that was the best way to handle that? I think I hurt Haruhi's feelings, can't I go back and explain it more to her?" Renge asked when she caught up with him. He was eating his own breakfast in his office while reading the morning newspaper.

Kyouya sighed, "Renge, how long will it take for you to realize she will only hurt you?"

Startled, Renge stuttered, "W-w-what? W-w-what are y-you talking about? Y-you know my f-f-feelings for H-h-Haruhi s-stopped when I found out she was a g-g-girl!"

"Really Renge, do you honestly expect me to believe that? Why did you choose her of all people to be your last hostess? Why do you wish for nothing but her happiness? Why are you going through all of this trouble so she can be reunited with the only man she's ever loved?" Kyouya said without even looking up from his paper. In the years that they had owned and managed this business together they had become good friends.

"I know I'm foolish and strange Kyouya, you don't have to tell me." Renge sighed defeated.

Kyouya looked up from his paper, "Renge, you're not strange. Foolish, yes, protective, definitely but not strange."

"Really?" Renge looked him in the eye.

"Well, you're strange but not because you love a member of the same sex." Kyouya stated.

Renge smiled, shook her head, and went to get her own breakfast. She hoped that after this blew over she could finally give up on gaining Haruhi's affections.

AN: Yea I know it's a small chapter and I promise that I won't be the type to have a 100 chapter story that has miniscule chapters but I really wanted to get this part up before I work on the next part because it's pretty long. Sorry, but I will update again soon. Reviews are welcome but not necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is everyone! I know last chapter was surprising and small but like I said before I really wanted to let that sink in before I gave you this chapter because a lot will go on in this one too. So, here's chapter 3. I don't own Ouran or Regina Spektor. 3

**Chapter 3**

**Haruhi**

Haruhi was distraught. How could Renge drop a bomb like that on her without a warning? Even though Haruhi desperately wanted to confront Renge about this she knew it would be pointless to try since she was busy preparing for the early arrival of the latest "clients."

Once she got to her room, Haruhi tried to figure out why Tamaki would go to a hostess club for his bachelor party. He has never been that selfish so why did he suddenly change? Well it had been 7 years, he could have developed a fetish for that kind of thing, Haruhi thought, Lord knows how much I've changed but if he changed that much will I end up being disappointed? Is it only me that still hopes that we could be together? All the thoughts going through Haruhi's mind were making her stressed. She needed something to calm her down.

She looked inside her purse for the thing she's been craving for awhile, and when she finds it she realizes that she needs to buy more. "Fuck!" Haruhi threw down the empty box with disdain. She'll have to go into town to stock up. Maybe a walk would help clear her mind anyway.

The rules of the ship said that they could leave to handle personal business but they had to be in disguise. That was one of the requirements for working on the ship, you had to be able to slip in and out of society without anyone noticing.

Haruhi's disguise was no contacts, a chin length shaggy black wig, and baggy clothing. It wasn't elaborate but it worked. After she was sufficiently disguised, Haruhi put in her ear buds and blared Regina Spektor. Even my taste in music has to be foreign, Haruhi thought with disdain.

Once Haruhi got to the store, she breathed in the scents and made a sigh of relief.

"Hey Anne! Haven't seen you in a while." A young man behind the counter greeted Haruhi while briefly looking up from his paperwork.

"Hello Arai. Yes, actually I was trying to quit gradually but it didn't quite work out." Haruhi hated having to see her old middle school class mate with her accent but it was the closest store to the docks and she really didn't want to walk all through town and risk seeing someone from her past who was sure to recognize her.

"Uh oh. I've seen that look before. What happened?" Arai abandoned the paperwork completely.

"I ran out of cigarettes," Haruhi laughed. "Give me a pack of the usual and a pack of the extra bold. I'm going to need it for this week of work." To Arai, Anne was a medical school student who came to Japan to work for the Ootori company. As far as he knew she was in her last year of med school.

"Alright. Is it a hard assignment?" Arai handed her her American Spirits while she paid for them.

"Something along those lines. I'll be glad when it's all over." Haruhi called over her shoulder while walking out of the shop and lighting a cigarette.

Due to the fact that "Anne" liked sweet things and Haruhi didn't, at first, she was looking for a way to take the taste out of her mouth. Then she had a smoke from one of the hosts and found her answer. Yea, she knew what any of her old club mates would say about it but let's be honest, this was the least horrible thing she's done since she last saw them.

**Tamaki**

"Tamaki-ouji? Can I come in?" Rasetsu Fuwa knocked on Tamaki's office door.

"Yes, Rasetsu-ojou. Please come in." The only problem Tamaki had with his fiance is the fact that everything was proper and formal. He understood it at first but they were getting married, shouldn't she treat him as such?

"I was wondering if you would like some jasmine tea? I know you've been working hard trying to get enough work done so we can go on that cruise. This will help you to relax." An elfin face made its way into the room. Looking at her soft honey colored hair in a loose braid that went past her torso and her bright blue eyes. Tamaki was reminded once again that she was Haruhi.

"Yes, thank you. Come in and have some with me." Tamaki cleared off a space on his desk so they could have their snack.

Rasetsu was a tall woman, with large breasts, long legs and a very feminine personality. She sewed, knitted, cooked and wore make-up and dresses EVERY day. She stood up for herself and her family. She was soft spoken, kind, caring, gentle, sweet, and deserved someone who didn't compare his fiance to a woman who had walked out of his life years ago.

After the tea was set out and the two of them were seated a comfortable silence set over them. The two of them didn't talk to each other unless people were around. They didn't hate each other but they weren't as "in love" with each other as normal fiances are. Whenever they did things like this Tamaki was left to think about what would happen if he did a few things differently. He always wanted to know why she left and if it was his fault. This time his thoughts were cut short by a slam of a tea cup on a saucer. Well, it was loud but polite in a way only Rasetsu could accomplish.

"Tamaki-ouji, I know there's something that's upsetting you. Can't you tell me what it is? I really want to help you." Rasestsu was also very determined when it came to making her loved ones happy. That was what made it some-what bearable for Tamaki.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you do that?" Tamaki said trying to hide behind his tea cup.

Rasetsu frowned at him, "Please don't change the subject. It's Haruhi again isn't it? Tamaki-ouji, if you need more time to get over her I'm more than happy to oblige. You know I know how you feel."

Rasetsu had also lost the man she loved. He was a famous host named Shotaro, who saw her in secret. She knew he didn't reciprocate her feeling so she never told him that she loved him. She knew it but she still hurt when he disappeared. She was pregnant with his child and made the mistake of telling her parents about it. Needless to say, they made her get rid of her child. Heartbroken and impure, her parents searched for a potential husband and came across Tamaki Suoh. After they met up they revealed their stories to each other and decided the only way to make their parents happy was by marrying each other.

"I know you understand. That's why it's best if we get this done. We've been planning this awhile, I can't delay our plan for selfish reasons." Tamaki sighed.

Rasetsu looked down at her hands that were folded perfectly in her lap. "It's not selfish, you got your heart broken." Her head shot up to stare him straight in the eye. "She couldn't have just disappeared, the airlines said she hasn't left the country, every police report says that she hasn't died. You don't have to give up hope. She's still out there!"

Tamaki got confused after tears started pouring from her eyes. He walked over to her, kneeled down, looked her in the eyes and said, "Rasetsu-ojou, what happened? This isn't like you."

Rasetsu wiped her tears and said, "They found Shotaro. The police station had me come in and identify him. He got killed in a car accident just this morning. They're still investigating to see if it was murder but it's very unlikely."

"I'm so sorry, Rasetsu-ojou. I don't know what else to say." Tamaki handed her a box of tissues. She had held in her tears in front of everyone else but Tamaki would be able to understand her grief.

"That's not all. He wrote a letter to me. It said-" Rasetsu had a wave of sobs and handed a piece of paper to Tamaki. It read,

_My dearest Rasetsu,_

_I'm sorry for running away from you but I realized long ago that I love you and only you. I know you are an heiress and let's face it honey my paychecks aren't something to squeal about. I needed money so I could propose to you properly. Right in my time of need a woman came up to me and offered me a job that paid a lot more than my simple host job but there was a catch, I had to leave everything behind. I knew you would it was terrible to leave you but I needed money. I wanted to make a family with you someday._

_Unfortunately I can't live out my dream now. If you are reading this then you know by now that I'm dead. I'm sorry that I had to leave you. I really am. I have saved up some money and I want you to have it. Go to the cruise ship The Maiden's Fancy and ask for the owner. Give her this letter and she'll give you everything I left you. I love you and I hope you're still kind enough to forgive me. I know people change over time._

_Forever yours faithfully,_

_Shotaro_

Tamaki was in shock. On one hand he felt like he had intruded on two lovers, but on the other hand he wondered about what the letter said about the cruise ship. The Maiden's Fancy, where have I heard that before? He thought.

"What are we going to do Rasetsu-ojou?" Tamaki asked.

After her sobs died down Rasetsu gave Tamaki a sad smile. "The Maiden's Fancy is where we're going for our bachelor/bachelorette party. I'm going to collect what I can from the owner, clear out my bank account and run away."

This freaked Tamaki out even more. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean what about our parents?"

"Of course I am. I killed my own baby just to make my parents happy. I kept my love a secret just for them. If they weren't so dead set on making me the owner of this company out of some rivalry with my uncle then I would have been able to marry him and have my happily ever after moment. I gave them enough of my happiness they don't need more, and I'm not letting you get away with sitting around and hoping she comes back. You need to find her and the only way you can without anyone getting suspicious is by me getting out of the picture." Rasetsu's smile widened, "So, my partner in crime, care to put up one more farce with me?"

Tamaki smiled, "Well, what do we have to lose? What's the plan, leader?"

AN: Okay, I know that it's been awhile since I updated, I'm sorry. This chapter was hard to get out because there where so many ideas in my head that I couldn't figure out how to write down. I know some of you are upset because Rasetsu isn't a horrible (That's right I'm addressing you _Tracey4t_) but believe me, you don't have to put up with her for long. I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and favoriting this story because it's the first time I've published something and I like having all of your support. If anybody has any ideas for this story I will gladly consider them and give you credit if I use them. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Haruhi**

Haruhi got back to the ship at one o'clock and saw that all hell had broken loose. She was in the employee lounge and everyone was running around screaming and crying. When Haruhi tried to ask what had happened she got pretty much the same answer from everyone.

"Oh he was so young!"

"WHY? He was the best host on the ship!"

"I just saw him this morning! How could this have happened?"

When Haruhi bumped into Tamao she got a real answer. "Shotaro died earlier." She said with her normally cheerful face pale and vacant. Haruhi noted her clothes were splattered with blood and she was holding a wig in her hand.

"Tamao, that's terrible. What happened?" Haruhi was actually shaken up by this. Shotaro was the best host on the ship to clients and after hours he was best friends with all of the hosts and a gentleman to all of the hostesses. He never made passes at them, never grabbed them, and treated them with the utmost respect. Haruhi even thought that she could fall in love with him if she was given the right amount of time.

Unfortunately, Tamao was already in love with him and had been pursuing him since day one so her reaction wasn't as calm as Haruhi's. She suddenly burst into tears, clung onto Haruhi and sobbed, "Oh Anne, it was horrible! There was blood everywhere, I saw his wig fly off and I was so scared that we would be discovered! I ran away from the scene! I ran! How could I have done something like that? I love him but I ran away like a coward! Anne, I'm so horrible!" The rest of her speech was muffled by sobs and Haruhi's sweatshirt.

"Tamao, darling, calm down. Please tell me what happened exactly. Were you there? Did you get hurt in any way at all?" Knowing Tamao she probably just disregarded her own safety and worried about everyone else, Haruhi thought.

When Tamao finally calmed down some she explained the story, "Yes I was there. Kyoko, Shotaro and I were going to that nice coffee shop near the train station and all of a sudden he just stops in the middle of the street. Kyoko and I notice he's not with us anymore so we turn around. He was standing in the middle of the street staring at another street corner. We call out to him, he turns around to look at us and a bus runs him over!"

Haruhi patted Tamao's back and whispered soothing words into her ear so she could calm down. A bus was one hell of a way to go and Haruhi could only imagine what it would be like seeing someone you care about go like that. She shuddered just thinking about watching as Tamao stopped living. Haruhi had dealt with death before of course but she had never been there to see it happen.

"Kyoko, could you come here for a moment?" Haruhi gestured to the red-head. Kyoko also had blood splattered on her but her hands had blood crusted all over them.

"What's wrong Anne?" Kyoko also looked shaken up but not to the point that some people were.

"What happened after Tamao ran away?" It was obvious Tamao wasn't going to be any help.

Kyoko gulped before starting with, "I ran over to help him. Said that because I was formerly a doctor I could save him. He would've lived had he not refused the treatment." She gave a weak smile as if to say 'There was nothing I could do.'

"Why would he resist treatment if it could've saved him? That doesn't make any sense." It upset Haruhi. Shotaro knew that Tamao loved him, why would he do the one thing he knew would tear her up?

"I told him that but he said that his heart belonged to someone else and this was the only way he could finally tell her how much he loved her. When I asked him what he was talking about he turned his head to the same corner that he was looking at before and said 'Forever yours faithfully' and closed his eyes and croaked." Kyoko started to tear up.

"Isn't that a song?" Haruhi asked her.

"Yeah, he's always singing it when we go to that coffee shop." Kyoko replied absently.

Kyoko was a certified doctor, but never got hired anywhere. To pay for all her medical school fees, she became a drug dealer. She made a pretty good living until one of her clients ended up being a cop. She got arrested for selling prescription drugs and went to prison for a few years. After she got out she became a hostess. Turns out she had a natural talent for talking out of her ass. She had only been hosting a few months before she became famous around the red light district. Renge asked her to host on the ship but recently she's been taking care of sick people instead of hosting. She liked it better and she said her parts were getting old anyway.

"Excuse me!" A polite but stern voice rang out. All eyes found a blond haired, blue-eyed beauty at the door to the employee lounge. She wore a big hat and a trench coat but you could tell she was tall and well-endowed.

"Yes, can I help you?" Renge asked the woman.

"This morning I had to identify a body at the morgue. It was a man by the name of Shotaro. He had hair like a raven, eyes the color of wild grass and a caring disposition. He's been missing for 7 years, care to comment why he has been here?" The woman looked at all of us with disdain and disgust. It made Haruhi feel ashamed to be in this kind of business.

"So, you're the woman he mentioned in his will?" Renge said sadly.

"As a matter of fact I am. Now will you answer my question? Why was he here?" The woman was close to a breakdown and everyone saw it.

"Yes, but first you have to answer a question about him. What song did Shotaro always sing and why?" Renge grew impatient with this woman. No one knew why he sang that song. Every time someone asked him, he just said that it was his favorite song. She didn't like any unwelcome outsiders to intrude on their sanctuary so she gave the woman a question that she wouldn't know just to get her out.

"Forever Yours Faithfully by Journey. He sings it because when we were lovers it was our song. I was constantly traveling and couldn't see him very much so when I heard that song in America I showed it to him and it became our song. Anything else you need to know Renge Houshakuji?" That got a collective gasp from the room. This woman was not only his lover but also the reason he had a specific song stuck in his head at all times.

"No, I apologize. It's just stressful because we are missing our best host and everyone really loved him. Would you like to sit down?" Renge said.

"Yes please." The woman took a seat at the table Renge was at.

"Everyone go." Renge waved her hand toward the door.

"Actually, I would like to speak with one of your hostesses as well. Anne, you are part of what I need to discuss." She said looking at Haruhi.

"Why? I wasn't close to him and I've never met you before." Haruhi stared at her confused.

The woman let out a low chuckle. "Ms. Fujioka, you'll find that now I really only care about two people. Myself and my fiancé-"

"I got it I'm staying." Haruhi hurried to a chair in between the two while everyone left the room whispering behind her back.

"Contrary to what you both believe right now, I'm not here just for money or to let out a secret." Renge and Haruhi relaxed a bit. "However, I am here to make a proposition to the two of you."

"What kind of proposition?" Renge asked, her face hardening.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere more private? We have too many spies here." Right after the mysterious woman said it, there was a loud commotion from out side the door. Haruhi and Renge let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We're out at sea most of the time. Every bit of gossip we have is like a piece of gold." Renge stood from her chair. "Right this way ladies." She said leading them through a hidden door in the wall.

Haruhi gulped. Yes, she had been inside Renge's office before but it always had a strange feeling to it. There were a lot of pictures of Haruhi and the Host Club in it and Haruhi didn't like the fact that anyone could walk in and see her past. Renge told her that she looked different now and no one could tell that it was her but she still didn't like it.

"You know, that 'disguise' of yours isn't a very good one. I could tell who you were right away, Anne" The woman glanced at Haruhi.

"Well it's worked so far. Besides, if you were looking for someone who was incognito would start with how they looked when you last saw them?" Haruhi was getting more and more nervous.

"True." The woman smirked, "You can drop your accent, honey."

"I'm sorry. I always have to use it, I don't even notice it anymore." Haruhi looked away sheepishly.

"It's alright." The woman suddenly smiled.

"Okay, we're here. Would you like to sit down, Miss. . .?" Renge asked sitting at her desk.

"Oh forgive me." The woman sat in a chair across from Renge. "My name is Rasetsu Fuwa. I am the fiancé of Tamaki Suoh. We are supposed to come here next week for a bachelor/bachelorette party." Rasetsu took off her coat and Haruhi's heart sank.

So this is his future wife? Haruhi thought. She's gorgeous, I can see why he loves her.

"Wait, I thought you were Shotaro's lover. Why are you Tamaki's fiancé?" Renge questioned.

"That's quite a long story. I don't want to bore you with the details." Rasetsu said.

"Tamaki is one of my best friends, I need to know everything about him." Renge said matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Rasetsu replied. "What are you doing?" She said when Haruhi sat on Renge's window seat and started digging through her purse.

Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter Haruhi said, "You mind?"

"Only if you don't share, this story is pretty gruesome." Rasetsu said holding out her hand. After she took her first puff Rasetsu told her story, every word, every kiss, every touch, every bit of heartache she had held in over the years. By the time she finished Renge was wiping tears out of her eyes and Haruhi was even more guilty than before. She knew she had hurt Tamaki somewhat but hadn't realized just how much.

"I'm so sorry. I told all of my employees that they could keep in touch with people they were closest to but barely anybody has. The problem with this line of business is how heartless the people in it are." Renge explained. "I think the only exception is Anne here who really wasn't in this business before."

"Another thing, I already know who she is. You don't have to keep calling her Anne." Rasetsu said narrowing her eyes.

"How _do_ you know me?" Haruhi asked.

"After I found out about Shotaro, Tamaki and I did research on this place. We found traces for all the employees, except Anne. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together." Rasetsu said.

"YOU MEAN HE KNOWS WHO I AM?" Haruhi panicked.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? No, even though I care about him I'm not going to sugar-coat the fact that Tamaki's a moron." Rasetsu said.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Although," Haruhi tensed up again hearing Rasetsu's tone, "I do need you to do something rather dangerous for me."

"What's that?" Renge asked.

"I need Haruhi to make Tamaki fall in love with her." Rasetsu said, "Now before you freak out, let me explain. He has been frantically searching for you, to the point that you are all he thinks about. If you won't go back to him then please help me get him over you. All I'm asking is for you to act like the opposite of yourself, make him fall for you and help him move on."

"Don't be silly! It's too dangerous for Haruhi to do something like this. Have someone else do it." Renge exclaimed.

"I'm afraid no one else will do Miss Renge. Haruhi is the only one who knows him well enough to make it work." Rasetsu countered.

"But won't it hurt her? Did you ever think about how she feels about it?" Renge was getting pretty worked up.

"If Haruhi really cared about how he felt would she have left him like she had? Haruhi has already decided to walk out of his life, right Haruhi?" Rasetsu looked at Haruhi. "Or do you wish to still apart of him?"

Haruhi knew she was being tested. Rasetsu had been on the same side as Tamaki and was daring Haruhi to make a move as selfish as refuse this job. Haruhi still felt uneasy about the look in her eyes but was too stubborn to show it. "I accept. Renge, please have everyone leave me alone for this week. I'm going to work on a new character and need total concentration." Haruhi stood up.

"Haruhi." Renge whispered as Rasetsu smirked.

Haruhi left the office without looking back. When she finally got to her room she felt the full weight of her decision. But, even if she regretted it she couldn't take it back.

AN: I'm starting to think this story is more of a drama than a romance. :/


	5. Author's note

**Author's Announcement**

Hey everyone. I know you were all hoping for another chapter. There isn't one yet. I do however have a story to tell you all about.

Today was a very rainy day in my town. It was cold and nasty and ended up snowing at noon. I was coming home from school today and one of my friends ended up getting hit by a van that slipped on the road. Thankfully I wasn't there to see it happen otherwise I wouldn't even be able to write this much but it still shook me up. He was in a 35 mph zone and was just walking. The car that hit him was a huge white van. His face got mangled pretty bad. He is in critical condition and is on oxygen and the doctors don't know if he will make it. I know how similar it is to my story but please believe it.

Since I'm so worried about him I might not be able to make a chapter as well as normally. I will write one but I won't post it until I am absolutely positive that it is up to my standards. I'm sorry but this letter was to explain why the chapter may be a bit late this time around. Please be patient and bear with me. Last but not least, thank you for your support. I love you all and sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, I'm back. My friend is out of the hospital now. He had head trauma and had to be put on oxygen for a bit but now he's perfectly fine. Thank you to those who gave their condolences and I'm sorry about the late update. I'm also sorry that there hasn't been very much Tamaki action lately. I could probably find out ways to put him in but then the story wouldn't flow right and I would hate the entire story all together. Sorry, but I'm weird like that. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

**Renge**

Kyouya wasn't going to like this. Renge hadn't considered Rasetsu Fuwa important so she convinced Kyouya not to research her. Big mistake. Renge paced her office trying to find a way to tell this to Kyouya.

"Pardon me, Miss Renge? I still have to discuss my other plans with you." Said woman broke Renge out of her thoughts.

Renge groaned, "More plans? What else do you plan to do? Make me rob an old woman? Reassure me that my business partner isn't going to murder me for letting this happen? Convince me to sign this ship, the only thing I live for anymore, over to you just because it would make you happy?" To say she was hysterical was an understatement.

"Kyouya already knows my plans. He's the one that came up with them. If you would cooperate you'd know by now." Rasetsu was getting impatient.

Renge stopped cold. After thinking it over she laughed out loud. Of course Kyouya wouldn't tell her about it. She wouldn't be able to react the same way or she would end up telling Haruhi all about it. Sure, Kyouya played her like a violin but it was all because he was looking out for her like always. If Kyouya hadn't analyzed every minute detail Renge would end up tripping over her own feet and blowing the secret wide open. Sure, it was creepy knowing that someone did those kinds of things but it was also comforting knowing someone was looking out for you.

**Haruhi**

Haruhi heard a knock on her door. When she answered it she was surprised to find it was Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai? Is there something I can help you with?" Haruhi had no problems letting her guard down around him. She knew he would cover anything up.

"Let me in." He replied.

"Same old Kyouya, blunt as usual." Haruhi said as she stepped out of the way. After she closed the door he got to the point.

"Does she realize how much it infuriates me when she takes it upon herself to make arrangements for this ship? I own it just as much as she does. She's lucky I'm always watching her and I can prepare for it before she makes plans." Kyouya flopped down in a cushy armchair while Haruhi set out the hot water and "commoners' coffee." It was a weekly routine with them. When everyone was gone and Haruhi was still there, Kyouya would have coffee with her while venting the stress Renge gave him.

"You know Renge has always been the type of girl to act then think. I'm sure she doesn't realize that it's upsetting you." Haruhi smiled from her seat across from him. Even she saw the growing affection he had for the girl. She was what he needed, a reckless, gauche, obsessive girl who needed to be reeled in. Kyouya would've been able to reel her in had he not had such a soft spot for her.

"She's trying to plan a funeral for Shotaro even though she knows we can't do that. How many times do I have to tell her that we technically aren't in the realm of legality so we have to keep a low profile but she still insists. I told her that it would be suspicious if we gave him a funeral even though we have no connection to him but she said that we did even if we didn't admit it. The only way I could stop her was to cut back her credit so she didn't have enough to make a funeral." Kyouya finally finished his story and his very strong, black coffee. "Now, there is some business I want to discuss with you." He said when he calmed down.

"And what is that boss?" Haruhi put her business face on.

Kyouya passed her a folder. "I'm sure you were visited by a Rasetsu Fuwa today, yes?"

"Yes I was." Haruhi picked up the folder.

"Beware of her." Kyouya said.

"Why?" Haruhi gave him a look.

"In that folder you will find a rather healthy sum of money and I'm speaking from my standards. That's how much she wanted to pay you extra just for this job. It's bad news." Kyouya eyed the folder.

Haruhi opened the folder and gasped. There was a total of $36,000,000 in the folder. "This is more than I get a month! Why is this so important?"

"I think she wants you and Tamaki back together. She gave you just enough to finish your contract in hopes you two would run away together." Kyouya said.

"I see." Haruhi wasn't sure how to interpret that.

"I'm warning you because I'm your friend. Now when you first came on this ship we discussed your working conditions. If you feel uncomfortable with this job you can decline it. I know you want to rid yourself from your past and even though I don't agree with it I will support it." Kyouya reassured her.

"Thank you, but I will do this. There's something I need to reassure myself of." Haruhi smiled.

Kyouya didn't look convinced but he wasn't going to fight it, "Alright tell me if you need anything. I'll let myself out."

Haruhi sat in her seat for a long time after Kyouya left. Once again there was a dilemma that would take time to fix.


End file.
